King's Order!
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Suatu hari Gakushuu Asano melamar Nagisa Shiota. Cerita ini WTF banget. Ga jelas. Mungkin OOC. IDK. I just feel like it. Genre entahlah.


**King's Order!**  
 _24 Oktober 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Suatu hari yang hangat berangin di bulan Oktober, hari yang tepat untuk suatu _plot twist_ terkonyol dan terbiadab bagi Nagisa Shiota.

Secara di ujung batas hutan menuju gedung sekolah reyot kelas 3-E, sebuah mobil hitam mengilap menunggu. Dan ketika dirinya berada dalam radius tiga ratus meter, turunlah Pangeran Kelabang Kunugigaoka, alias Gakushuu Asano.

"LAMA SEKALI KAU,"

Sontak, Sugino dan dirinya tiarap di tempat.

Dan demi apa, mereka rela merayap ke puncak gunung daripada disambangi oleh Gakushuu Asano yang sepatu Italia-nya menyinarkan kekayaan. Sugino mulai baca ayat kursi dan Nagisa berdoa semoga Karma Akabane cepat datang karena ia tidak tahu lagi siapa yang cukup horror untuk melawan makhluk ningrat yang berdiri di depannya itu. Yah mungkin Hazama bisa.

"E-Ehh...itu...a-ada yang bisa kubantu, Asano-san?" tanya Nagisa, sekarang berlutut.

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama sepuluh menit sejak sekolah berakhir. Kau pikir siapa dirimu, hm?" pedasnya titah Gakushuu Asano terlalu absurd untuk dipahami oleh otak lemot Nagisa yang dilanda syok.

 _Demi apa Gakushuu Asano menunggunya_!?

"Apa saya melakukan suatu kesalahan?"

"Ya, membuatku menunggu. Sekarang, akan kuampuni kesalahanmu itu jika kita bisa segera mulai," Asano berkata angkuh dan menyeret kerah baju Nagisa. Nagisa melirik horor pada Sugino yang ternganga di tempat.

"M-Mau dibawa ke mana saya...?"

"Gereja."

"Kenapa saya harus dibaptis?"

"Bukan dibaptis," Asano mendorong Nagisa paksa ke dalam Rolls-Royce-nya, dan berkata sebelum membanting pintu; "Untuk menjadi pengantinku, tentu saja."

Nagisa sontak menempelkan wajah ke kaca jendela mobil, melotot ngeri pada Sugino yang sekarang memasang wajah orang sendu di pemakaman anjingnya.

 _TOLONG AKU!_

~.X.~

"Jika ada yang berkeberatan dengan pernikahan ini—"

"AKU KEBERATAN!"

Nagisa hampir menangis dengan air mata kebahagiaan ketika Karma Akabane berlari memasuki gereja dengan wajah serius, lalu menghampiri altar. Asano mendecakkan lidah, tapi satu lengannya segera mengamankan Nagisa dengan melingkar di pinggulnya.

"Aku keberatan!"

"K-Karma..."

"Aku harus memotret semua ini!" Karma memamerkan kamera-nya yang terbaik, dengan wajah puas dan mulai memotret-motret. Asano sendiri dengan wajah datar yang bangga mulai menggendong Nagisa.

"Gakushuu Asano, apakah kau bersedia hidup bersama pemuda ini, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, suka maupun duka...?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Dan Nagisa Shiota—"

"Dia juga bersedia—"

"AKU BELUM MENJAWAB, TOLONG!"

"Ya, intinya dia bersedia,"

"AKU TIDAK BERS—"

Nagisa membuka mata dengan horor, menyadari ia terbangun lantaran kepalanya terantuk lengan kursi pesawat. Ia terlompat panik, untung saja ia ingat bahwa ia memakai sabuk pengaman. Dan di sebelahnya adalah mimpi buruknya, _Gakushuu Asano_ , tertidur dengan postur duduk sempurna, kepala ditelengkan dan bertumpu pada satu tangan.

" _Kita akan ke gereja di Inggris karena kita tidak bisa menikah di Jepang."_

" _MEMANGNYA KITA USIA LEGAL MENIKAH!? TAPI BUKAN ITU JUGA MASALAHNYA!"_

Nagisa tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk tenang, tapi ia harus tenang untuk berpikir. Pertama-tama...kenapa tiba-tiba Gakushuu Asano melamar _nya_? Masih mungkin kalau pemuda itu homo, ia melamar _Yuuma Isogai_. Atau Karma. Apa urusan seorang _Asano_ dengan _nya_? Kedua...kenapa mereka harus menikah? Apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Ketua OSIS melompat pikirannya ke putusan gila macam ini?

~.X.~

Semakin hari ini berlalu semakin gila Nagisa dibuatnya. Sekarang muncullah kepala sekolah, Gakuho Asano, duduk di sisi Gakushuu Asano, dan semuanya serba sensasi _omiai_. Nagisa tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana lagi selain ingin muntah dan lompat dari pesawat jet pribadi Asano ini.

"Begitulah. Karena anakku akan dilantik menjadi pangeran muda dari kerajaan ibunya di negeri barat, ia ingin segera menikah sebelum dicarikan calon." Gakuho Asano mengakhiri penjelasannya.

 _Yang mana tidak terlalu menjelaskan_ _ **segalanya**_ **.**

"B-Baiklah, tapi..." Nagisa menelan ludah, "Tapi kenapa _saya_? Saya ini laki-laki, dan saya tidak terlalu mengenal Asano-san..."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti," jawab Asano dengan wajah datar dan serius, karena dia tidak pernah bercanda, "Tapi ini perintah dari Pangeran Muda Kerajaan Perfezzione; kau harus menjadi milikku, Nagisa Shiota. Atau aku akan menolak menjadi pangeran," ujarnya dengan wajah keras kepala.

Otak Nagisa Shiota meledak.

~.X.~

Begitu jet pribadi Asano mendarat di landasan kerajaan Perfezzione, Nagisa pamit ke kamar mandi dan melakukan panggilan internasional. Tapi ternyata, ponselnya memberikan jawaban yang tidak ia inginkan begitu ia membuka ratusan _chat_ yang masuk.

 **Fr: Kaa-chan**  
[Nagisa-chan! Selamat ya, impian ibu sekarang jadi kenyataan! Akhirnya kamu bisa menjadi seorang putri! Ibu akan datang dalam upacara pernikahanmu Sabtu ini! Ibu bahagia sekali, nak!]

 **Fr: Karma**  
[APA YANG TERJADI HAHAHAHA SELAMAT NAGISA-KUN! Aku sudah menyarankan agar asano membawamu ke Thailand dulu, entah dia menerima atau tidak ;D]

 **Fr: Sugino**  
[...Selamat. Aku rasa? Atau...turut berduka cita? Maaf aku agak bingung.]

 **Fr: Nakamura**  
[ANAKKUUUU APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU NAK SELAMAT KAU JADI TUAN PUTRI MAMA BANGGA NAK]

Rata-rata semuanya memberinya selamat. Apa kurang jelas ya, dan apakah teman-temannya sudah gila, kenapa malah menyelamatinya!? Kenapa bukan berusaha menyelamatkannya!?

Tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah panggilan penyelamat.

 **Calling: Koro Sensei**

"SENSEI TOLONG AKU!"

" _NAGISA-KUN SELAMAT, NURUHUHUHU, SENSEI TIDAK MENYANGKA AKAN SEMPAT MELIHAT MURID SENSEI MENIKAH, HIKS SENSEI BAHAGIAAA"_

"BUKAN"

Pintu kamar mandi menjeblak terbuka tepat setelah Nagisa melempar ponselnya keluar jendela ventilasi di atas kubik toilet. Asano melipat kedua tangannya, memandangi datar Nagisa yang nyawanya hampir melayang keluar dari mulut.

"Sebegitunya kau tidak mau menjadi putri-ku, Nagisa Shiota?"

"Eh...itu...aku masih belum tahu bagaimana menerima semua ini..." Nagisa menarik napas, merasa agak absurd bahwa dari semua _timing_ dan tempat, Asano akan mendengarkan ketika mereka berada di dalam kamar mandi bandara. "Apakah ayahmu sendiri tidak merasa bahwa yang kau lakukan padaku ini terlalu impuls...?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Beliau juga melakukan hal yang sama pada ibuku. Beliau melamarnya sambil turun dari helikopter di tengah acara pemakaman ayahnya."

 _Harusnya ia tidak kaget_.

~.X.~

"Aku mimpi."

Asano berbalik dari posisinya untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terbeliak pucat di bawah selimut. Satu tangannya yang berjari panjang merengkuh pipi bertirai biru langit itu. Mata keunguannya berkilat oleh kehangatan dan sedikit rasa geli.

"Mimpi apa?"

"Kau," Nagisa juga memiringkan tubuhnya, satu tangannya yang lebih kecil dari milik Asano mengelus lembut dada bidang Asano yang tak berbusana. "Kau. Melamarku waktu SMP. Katanya akan menjadi pangeran muda suatu kerajaan."

Pria _strawberry blonde_ itu tertawa kecil yang agak serak, lalu meraih tubuh _partner_ -nya yang lebih kecil itu. Kulit bertemu kulit. Napas-napas hangat dihembuskan.

"Mungkin cuma separuh dari mimpi itu yang benar," ujar Asano dengan suaranya yang dalam, "Lagipula aku bukan pangeran muda. Aku adalah _raja_."

Nagisa tertawa kecil ketika merasakan ciuman lembut di dahinya. Tentu saja, selain cara melamar Asano yang mendadak, tidak ada hal lain dalam mimpinya itu yang menjadi kenyataan. Lagipula, _mereka_ puas dengan kenyataan yang sudah ada. Karena itu sudah mencakup segalanya.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Jadi saya mimpi dan bangun oleh batuk ISPA dan jadilah fic abal ancur ini. /meringkuk  
Strawberry Parade lanjut besok, amin**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
